


sleep

by godjihoe



Series: drabbles for the rare ones [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, domestic gfs, lipwon, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godjihoe/pseuds/godjihoe
Summary: jungeun comes home to find a sleepy chaewon





	sleep

Jungeun sighed, yet despite that her lips still curved into the smile that she always got whenever her eyes landed on Chaewon. The flashing of the computer screen told her that the girl had stayed up late to play games. Jungeun thinks that maybe Chaewon had stayed up even later knowing that she was going come home later than planned, only causing her smile to grow wider.

 

She plants her bag on the side of the door and with gentle steps makes her way to where Chaewon is sat, making sure not to wake up the girl. Jungeun reaches out and makes sure to save the game like Chaewon taught her to and when she’s done, turns the computer off. All she needs to do now is move a sleepy Chaewon to their bed.

 

“Babe, wake up. You’re gonna hurt your neck if you stay here,” Jungeun moves some of the hair covering Chaewon’s face and begins to caress her cheeks gently, hoping that it wakes her up. It’s not long before the girl begins to stir in her sleep, she lets out a yawn and lifts her head just a little, only to be faced with Jungeun looking at her with a fond smile.

 

“Hey you’re home,” Chaewon’s voice is rough and she locks gazes with Jungeun, who’s holding a smile on her face. The sight brings about the familiar feeling she always gets whenever Jungeun smiles at her like that. “I’m home,” Jungeun doesn’t stop caressing Chaewon’s cheek, it’s one of her favourite things to do, maybe because Chaewon always get so shy when she does.

 

“I thought I told you not to wait up for me,” Jungeun’s voice is gentle and Chaewon can just about make out the awe in her voice. “Who said I stayed up for you,” Chaewon teases and she doesn’t miss the pout that makes its way on Jungeun’s lips. She giggles at the sight and she really wants to kiss it away but then she remembers that she was asleep not long ago.

 

Chaewon yawns once again and this time Jungeun is the one who’s giggling. “Let’s sleep,” she nods and almost immediately Jungeun stands up and heads to their bathroom. “I’m just going to get ready for bed.” Chaewon stretches her body as she stands up and makes her way to their bedroom, heading towards the one of the drawers and picking out a pair of pyjamas for the both of them.

 

She changes as quickly as she can, moving the duvet just enough so that she can get under the covers. Chaewon shivers from the slight coldness that hits her skin but she figures she’ll be warmed up the moment Jungeun slides into the bed.

 

The tiredness is hitting her once again and Chaewon can feel her eyes wanting to close due to the heaviness. She nearly sets foot into dreamland but the shuffling besides her tells her that her girlfriend was done and finally getting into bed.

 

Jungeun’s arm immediately makes their way around Chaewon’s waist, pulling the girl closer to her, muscles relaxing at the feeling of Chaewon in her arms. “I love you,” Jungeun’s voice is soft and Chaewon feels her heart pick up at her words, she hears those three words so often but they still never fail to make her feel this happy.

 

“I love you too,” Chaewon replies and she turns her head so that she can look at Jungeun, breaking out into a smile when her girlfriend sends one her way. Jungeun plants a gentle kiss on Chaewon’s forehead before she rests her head against the girl’s shoulder.

 

“Night.”

 

Chaewon can make out the tiredness in Jungeun’s tone and she rests her head against the pillow, sleep finally taking over her.

**Author's Note:**

> my contribution to lipwon 
> 
> twitter: @godjihoe


End file.
